Le lien
by kaorishion
Summary: Cette story se situe juste après la fin du manga City hunter. Le mariage d'Umibozu et de Miki est passé, Miki à été sauvée par Kazue et le doc, et Ryo à sauvé Kaori après qu'elle ait été enlevée par le général. Ryo s'est dévoilé, mais que se passe t-il après ?
1. Apprivoiser

**_-"Apprivoise-moi !"_**

**_-"Que faut-il faire ?" Dit le petit prince._**

**_-"Il faut être très patient," répondit le renard. "Tu t'assoieras d'abord un peu loin de moi, comme ça, dans l'herbe. Je te regarderai du coin de l'oeil et tu ne diras rien. Le langage est source de malentendus."_**

Nous voila presque rentrés. Chez nous, dans notre appartement. Le trajet s'est fait en silence, sous le regard étonné de Mick. Il à bien compris que quelque chose s'était passé. Quelque chose qui nous a chamboulé tous les deux. Tu ne dis rien. Je vois bien que tu es troublé de t'être dévoilé ainsi, cependant j'ai cette curieuse impression que tu ne le regrettes pas. Bien entendu, tes aveux n'ont pas été directs. Comme à ton habitude, tu as réussi à dire les choses sans les dire. T'exprimer, te dévoiler, ça n'est pas ton fort. Mais aujourd'hui, en venant à mon secours, pour la première fois, tu as défini les choses. Tu as ouvert ton coeur et je t'ai surpris en te faisant comprendre que j'avais pu surprendre l'une des rares conversations intimes que tu avais pu avoir à notre sujet avec Mick. Ainsi, tu as défini notre relation...  
Je ne sais pas ou nous allons, si les choses vont changer entre nous, ni comment. Mais je me sens à la fois légère anxieuse. Légère, parce que tu m'as désigné indirectement comme la femme que tu aimais. Anxieuse, parce que définir les choses ne veut pas dire les rendre réelles. Tu as dû sentir mon questionnement interne, non, je sais que tu le sens. Nous nous connaissons par coeur...  
Mes yeux baissés, rivés sur mes mains posées sur mes genoux, trahissent ma gêne. Je me frotte les mains, j'évite de regarder dans ta direction. Pourtant peu de temps auparavant, j'étais dans tes bras. Mais la réalité nous à rattrapée, la bulle à doucement éclatée. Nous avions rejoints Umi et appris peu de temps après la bonne nouvelle : Miki était sauvée. J'avais presque honteuse de ressentir autant de bonheur suite à ta 'déclaration' alors que ma meilleure amie était grièvement blessée. Nous avions choisi de vite disparaître afin de laisser le champ libre à Saeko et à son équipe. Il était plus simple de faire passer le général pour un amoureux éconduit voulant se venger de Miki que de dévoiler la vérité à la police. Bien spur, ça n'était pas du tout la vérité... Le nombre de nettoyeurs au mètre carré étant réellement indécent, nous avions filé avec Mick. Doc avait une bonne couverture, Kazué aussi. Mais pour nous trois, difficile de justifier nos métiers respectifs.

_J'essaie de conduire sans que mon trouble ne soit trop évident. Je fixe la route mais je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter de temps en temps un coup d'oeil dans ta direction. Je me fais l'effet d'un enfant. Je te vois triturer tes mains, les joues légèrement rosies. Mes paroles t'ont ébranlées, moi même je ne sais pas trop comment rebondir après mes aveux. Je t'ai définie comme étant la femme que j'aime devant le général. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas prononcé ces fameux mots. Ces trois mots qui, je le sais, t'auraient fait pleurer à coup sûr. Je sais que tu serais heureuse de les entendre, mais je sais que tu ne les attends pas, enfin pas comme toutes les autres femmes. Tu me connais, bien plus que n'importe qui. Je n'ai pas eu à tout te dire, nous nous sommes apprivoisés petit à petit. Je ne suis pas un homme de parole. J'agis. Je me dérobe aussi, parfois. Un duel me fait bien moins peur que les sentiments. Mon corps, mes blessures physiques, je les maitrise, je les contrôle. Mais s'abandonner corps et âme à une femme... Je suis terrorisé, Kaori. Je n'ai jamais eu à me dévoiler ainsi._  
_J'ai toujours survécu parce que je n'avais rien à perdre. Mais c'était de la survie. Tu me proposes la vie, et ça me terrifie. Parce que je ne sais pas faire. Parce que vivre pour l'autre et par l'autre, c'est prendre des risques différents. Je me suis longtemps caché derrière cette promesse faite à ton frère, cette excuse de te renvoyer vers une vie normale. La vérité est que je suis incapable de te laisser partir. Et que tu n'en as aucune envie. Je soupire, et cela n'échappe pas à Mick, assis à l'arrière de la mini. A n'en pas douter, il à compris. Il ne dit rien, ce qui n'est pas dans son habitude. Nous arrivons chez nous. Je me gare et nous saluons Mick. Tu t'assures auprès de lui qu'il nous appelle dès que Kazue sera rentrée, afin de nous tenir au courant de l'état de santé de Miki. Tu ne veux pas déranger Umibozu, et je te comprends. Tu t'inquiètes toujours des autres et à cet instant, je vois bien que tu n'es plus préoccupée par nous, mais par Miki. Cela ne dure pas. Mick prend congé, et nous nous retrouvons seuls. Seuls avec nos confidences._

Mick s'éloigne vers son appartement, situé dans l'immeuble en face. Je lui ai fait promettre de nous tenir au courant. L'espace d'un instant, mon anxiété a disparu. Tu claques la portière de la voiture et me voila de nouveau nerveuse. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Certes, tu as reconnu tes sentiments pour moi, mais pas directement, pas frontalement. Toutes ces années passées ensemble m'ont apprises que tu ne feras pas plus. Il y aura toujours une excuse, une raison. Je baisse les yeux afin d'éviter de croiser ton regard, et sans t'attendre, je prend les escaliers en direction de notre appartement.

_Tu évites mon regard. Tu te précipites vers chez nous sans te retourner. Tu as peur que je me dérobe. Que je n'assume pas mes paroles et que rien ne change. Je ne sais pas moi même ce que je dois faire. Ces choses là devaient être dites, c'est certain. Mais maintenant ? Je te vois monter les escaliers, et je te suis sans rien dire. Les combats m'ont épuisés physiquement et je me triture la cervelle depuis tout à l'heure._

Nous voila arrivés chez nous. Nous n'avons pas prononcé un mot depuis que Mick nous a quittés. J'arrive devant la porte et je réalise que c'est toi qui à les clés. Je me tourne vers toi, de façon à te le faire comprendre. Nul besoin de mots, tu as compris de suite quand j'ai haussé les épaules avec un air contrit. Cette fois, je n'arrive pas à éviter ton regard. Je déglutis discrètement. Toi aussi tu as l'air troublé. Lorsque nos regards se croisent, tu marques un temps d'arrêt. Puis tu te reprends, conscient du léger malaise qui s'installe.

_Tu as levé les yeux vers moi, pour la première fois depuis notre départ du mariage. Tu cherchais juste à me faire comprendre que c'était moi qui détenait les clés. En temps normal, ton regard m'aurait légèrement troublé. Là il m'a juste tétanisé. Je me perds dans tes iris quelques secondes, incapable de m'en détacher. Je dois rester ainsi de longues secondes, car tu cilles des yeux et penche doucement la tête. Brusquement, je détourne mon regard et insère la clé dans la serrure, t'invitant a entrer en premier. J'entre à mon tour dans l'appartement. Tu te déchausses et tu m'annonces que tu vas nous préparer une boisson chaude._

_-"D'accord. Pendant ce temps là, je vais aller prendre une douche et mettre mes vêtements au sale" Dis-je._

J'acquiesce de la tête. Et souffle intérieurement. Non pas que je ne souhaite pas me retrouver avec toi, mais toi qui prend une douche après un combat, et moi qui prépare un encas ou des boissons chaudes, voila quelque chose qui nous ressemble. Je ne sais à quoi penser, si je dois m'attendre à quelque chose après tes aveux. Retrouver une routine me rassure. Je ne veux pas espérer et être déçue. Je prépare donc deux tasses de thé bien chaudes, et t'entendant sortir de la salle de bain afin de te trouver des habits, je dépose les tasses sur la table basse du salon et me rend à mon tour dans la salle de bain. J'ai besoin moi aussi de me laver et de détendre les muscles. Je n'ai pas été blessée à proprement parler mais les hommes du général m'ont un peu malmenée. Je sais que je vais avoir quelques bleus et quelques contusions.

_La douche a été rapide. J'aurais pu m'y attarder et en profiter pour réfléchir sur nous. Mais je suis exténué. Le temps de retourner dans ma chambre prendre un bas de jogging et un t-shirt propre, je vois que tu as quitté la cusine. Je trouve deux tasses fumantes sur la table basse et en déduis que tu es montée toi aussi te laver. Le temps passe et j'ai du mal à lutter contre le sommeil. J'ai fini ma tasse et me suis installé plus confortablement dans le canapé. Je sens le sommeil me gagner. Les minutes passent. Je suppose que tu as dû te faire couler un bain. Tu fais toujours ça quand nous sortons d'une mission difficile ou quand tu as besoin de te ressourcer. J'aurais aimé pouvoir partager un instant privilégié avec toi mais l'épuisement est trop fort. Je ferme les yeux et finir par m'assoupir._

Le bain m'a fait du bien. Je me rend compte en te voyant, endormi sur le canapé, que j'ai du y passer plus de temps que je ne le pensais. Je vais prendre une couverture et je la pose sur toi. Je la remonte doucement jusqu'au haut de ta poitrine. Tremblante, je tends la main vers ton visage et remets quelques mèches en place. Tu as l'air si paisible quand tu dors. Ton visage semble serein, comme celui d'un enfant. Tu sembles avoir déposé les armes, au sens propre du terme. Je m'assied près de toi. J'aime te voir ainsi. Tu as l'air fragile. Cette fragilité te rend encore plus beau. Je bois lentement mon thé, puis à regrets, je repose la tasse et me décide à quitter le canapé. Je n'ai pas fait un pas que quelque chose me retient. Ou plutôt toi... Tu as attrapé mon bras gauche, et ne me laissant pas le temps de réagir, tu as tiré vers toi. Je tombe en arrière, sur le canapé, près de toi. Je suis toujours de dos, assise à quelques centimètres de ton corps.

_-"Reste avec moi" te dis-je._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Pourquoi j'ai attrapé ton bras et t'ai attirée à moi. Je n'avais pas envie de te voir partir. Sentir tes mains caresser doucement mes cheveux m'a fait tressaillir. Je ne crois pas que tu l'aies senti, mais moi, ce simple geste m'a retourné. J'en veux plus, Sugar. J'en prends petit à petit conscience. J'ai mis des mots sur mes sentiments, j'ai franchi un cap. Ce cap m'ouvre les yeux sur tout ce que je me refusais jusqu'a présent. Une simple caresse, une simple attention et me voila un petit garçon. Egoistement, ce soir, je te veux près de moi. Alors je t'adresse ces trois mots. Trois mots simples. Pas une supplique, juste une demande toute simple._

_-"Ryo ?" Tu balbuties. Ma demande t'a déconcertée, et je te comprends. Je ne l'ai pas anticipée, c'est venu comme ça._

_-"Chut..Ne dis rien. Juste dormir..." J'essaie de te rassurer sur mes intentions._

Je n'ai pas osé me retourner. Ta demande m'a laissée bouche bée. Je frissonne quelque peu et lentement, je prend position sur le canapé. Je m'allonge et je sens ton bras puissant m'enserrer la taille. Tu as du juger la distance entre nos corps top grande : tu la réduis en me rapprochant fermement de toi. J'ai maintenant mon dos collé à ton torse. Je suis à la fois intimidée et heureuse. Je me sens en sécurité. Ton bras remonte un peu : je ne suis plus seulement collée à toi, je suis littéralement dans tes bras. Tu desserre un instant ton étreinte, le temps d'attraper la couverture et de la remonter sur moi. Puis tu repositionnes ton bras par dessus ma taile. Je suis bien. Je ferme les yeux.

_Je t'ai approché de moi. Tu n'as pas sourcillé. Je te sens contre mon torse, je sens tes fesses contre mon bassin. Cette position pourrait être terriblement érotique. En vérité, elle l'est. Mais à cet instant, c'est la tendresse qui prend le dessus dans mes sentiments. Je te tiens fermement, comme si j'avais peur de te voir disparaitre. Avec une autre femme, j'aurais été excité. Là je suis juste heureux, apaisé. Non pas que tu ne me fais pas d'effet. Mais je suis trop heureux de t'avoir dans mes bras pour avoir ce type de pensées. Doucement, avec beaucoup d'hésitations, tu poses ta main sur la mienne. Je suis heureux, sugar. J'esquisse un sourire, enfouis mon visage dans ta nuque et respire le parfum de tes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux, profitant d'une sérénité que je ne croyais pas atteindre un jour._

**Merci de m'avoir lue. J'avais en tête depuis un moment d'écrire une fic sur ce couple que j'adore. Ce n'est que ma deuxième fic, et j'ai voulu tenter un nouveau style, une nouvelle approche. J'espère que ça vous a plus. N'hésitez pas a laisser vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir. ;)**


	2. Apprendre

div class="chap" align="justify"strong"Donne-moi l'espérance ;br /Je te l'offre en /Apprends-moi la constance ;br /Je t'apprendrai l' /Comme je t'aime en mes beaux jours,br /Je veux t'aimer toujours"br /br /Le Serment de Marceline Desbordes-Valmore/strongembr /br /L'aube s'est infiltrée doucement à travers les rideaux, me tirant du sommeil ou j'avais sombré. Lentement, j'ouvre les yeux et je réalise : j'ai passé la nuit des tes bras, sur le canapé du salon. Je me sens rougir sous la couverture, je prie intérieurement pour que tu ne sois pas éveillé et que tu ne voies pas la teinte carmin qui doit colorer mon visage. Je n'ose pas bouger, ton bras m'enserre jalousement et je suis surprise par la force cet étau. Je reste ainsi de longues minutes, sans remuer un muscle. J'aimerais voir ton visage, mais je te tourne le dos. Si je me tourne, je te réveille...br /Je contemple la table basse un moment, ne sachant ou porter mon regard. Je suis si bien dans tes bras, je n'ai pas envie des les quitter. Je sens ta respiration douce et tranquille me chatouiller la nuque. Tu dors encore, à en juger par celle ci. Soudain, je réalise une chose : je suis collée à toi, littéralement. Mon dos, mes jambes, ma nuque et... mes fesses. Je sens la panique me gagner quand je comprend que ton fidèle ami les cotoie de si près et que lui aussi est bien réveillé... Non pas que j'aie honte, non... En fait, je ne sais pas.. Je suis liquéfiée. J'ai peur que tu te réveilles, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Doucement, je me laisse glisser hors de tes bras et du canapé. J'ai conscience du ridicule de la situation : je me tortille et regagne centimètres par centimètres ma liberté. Je finis par chuter lentement sur le sol du salon. Je me tourne vers toi : tu pousse un léger grognement dans ton sommeil et ramène ton bras gauche vers toi. Je monte dans la salle de bains, soulagée de m'être épargnée un moment de gêne intense à ton réveil mais encore étourdie de cette nuit dans tes bras...br /br /Ainsi c'est toi cette fois ci qui a choisi la fuite...Enfin la fuite... Je ne peux réprimer un sourire. Penses tu que je n'ai pas senti ta gêne quand mon mokkori s'est manifesté ? Honnêtement, je crois que tu as bien fait. Tu nous à épargné un moment délicat... Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, sugar. A dire vrai, je ne sais pas ou nous en sommes. Hier, j'ai laissé parler mon coeur, puis j'ai eu besoin de ce contact, pour la première fois. Auparavant, j'arrivais à me contrôler.../ememMais tu m'as rendu sentimental, sugar. J'ai de plus en plus envie de te toucher, de sentir ton odeur... Un frôlement de ta peau me rend dingue. Cette nuit avec toi dans mes bras, je l'ai fantasmée tant de fois... Oui, j'en suis rendu là : a simplement vouloir te tenir dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas ou nous allons, Sugar, mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir dérogé à mes principes hier soir./embr /br /Tu dormais encore quand je suis redescendue. J'ai foncé dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner et j'ai fini par me décider à aller te réveiller. J'opte pour un réveil en douceur, cette fois ci. Je t'économise toujours les lendemains de mission. La massue, je ne la sors que lorsque tu sors à pas d'heure dans les cabarets, et que tu rentres, ivre d'une nuit passée auprès d'autres femmes. Je m'accroupis et tends la main vers ta /br /-"Ryo" Je murmure ton prénom, je ne veux pas brusquer le ré /br /-"Humpf" Te contentes tu de grognerbr /br /Tu te tournes vers moi mais tu n'en ouvres pas les yeux pour autant. Tu as l'air de rêver. Je me surprends à sourire en te regardant. Ma volonté se délite, je tends la main vers ta joue et la caresse légèrement, d'une infime pression des doigts. Je me penche un peu plus vers toi et chuchotes à ton oreille :br /-"Réveilles toi, Ryo..."br /br /emPourquoi t'es tu penchée ainsi ? Ta voix, si langoureuse à mon oreille, ton souffle sur ma joue.. Sans comprendre ce qui me prend, j'attrape ton poignet et tu tombes sur moi. Surprise, tu n'as pas le temps de réagir, tu hoquètes un 'oh' d'étonnement. J'en profite pour passer ma main derrière ta nuque et ouvrir les yeux. Je te fixe droit dans les yeux. Je te fixe et tu ne bouges pas. Je te fixe, et tu retiens ta respiration. Le temps est comme suspendu. Tu n'as pas peur, tu es juste prise de cours. Je réduits la distance entre nos deux visages. Je ne te laisse pas le temps de réagir et pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes. J'espérais un baiser chaste, aérien, presque imperceptible... /ememMais il est tout autre : je ne peux m'empêcher de l'appuyer, de l'approfondir, de le prolonger, encore et encore...br /Me voila t'embrassant à pleine bouche, faisant danser ma langue avec la tienne. Je me suis laissé emporter, Kao. Je voulais de la douceur, de la légèreté... /ememJe n'ai pas pensé que toutes ces années sans pouvoir te toucher feraient s'embraser notre premier baiser. Le souffle commence à me manquer : je quitte ta bouche à regrets et, ne sachant comment me sortir de cette situation, te prend dans mes bras et écrase ton visage sur mon torse :br /br /-"Ma petite bunny à été bien saaaage!"/embr /br /emJe te saisis par les épaules, dépose un smack sur tes lèvres et me recouche, en me tournant vers le dossier du canapé, puis je me mets à ronfler. Je ne sais pas si ma comédie à marché, mais je n'en mène pas large. Je te sens bouillonner derrière moi...J'ai donc réussi à faire passer ce geste irréfléchi pour du somnambulisme. Le châtiment ne se fait pas attendre, je me prends un coup de massue directement sur le crâne. Tant pis pour le canapé, ce baiser et se subterfuge valaient bien un sacrifice du mobilier./embr /br /Je n'en reviens pas... Tu m'as embrassée. Pas un petit baiser léger, doux, fugace, non, un vrai baiser, long, profond, puissant. Le rouge m'est encore monté aux joues, pour la énième fois en quelques heures. Et puis tu as parlé de ta bunny et tu t'es rendormi. Sous le coup de la colère, j'ai sorti une massue et fais ce que je faisais de mieux : je t'ai puni. C'est instinctif, et nous fonctionnons ainsi depuis des années : tu exagères et je te /Je râle puis tourne les talons en direction de la cuisine. Au moment de fermer la porte derrière moi, un doute me prend : et si tu ne dormais pas ? Je passe mes doigts sur mes lèvres, encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Un sourire s'étire sur mon visage. Oui, feindre le sommeil afin de me voler un baiser, c'est bien ton genre, Ryo. Je me sens plus légère, mes joues retrouvent une teinte plus rosée. J'avise ce qu'il y a dans le frigo et me décide à sortir. D'abord aller voir le tableau à la gare, puis passer au supermarché. Peut être seras tu réellement 'réveillé' à mon retour. Je glousse comme une enfant. Si je m'étais attendue à ça de ta part... J'attends impatiemment la suite. Je la crains autant qu'elle me fait envie. Je suis /br /emTu viens de quitter notre appartement. Sûrement pour passer voir le tableau à la gare. En temps normal, tu serais allée faire un tour au cat's eyes, mais nous le savons tous les deux, Miki et Umi n'y sont pas. Je me lève, inutile de feindre le sommeil plus longtemps. J'appellerai Doc tout à l'heure, afin d'avoir des nouvelles de Miki. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre quand un bruit de crissements de pneu et un cri attirent mon attention. Je jette un oeil en direction de ce bruit venant du bas de la rue. Mon coeur manque un battement : une silhouette revêtue des mêmes vêtements que toi gît au sol, près d'une voiture. Sans réfléchir, je me précipite vers la porte d'entrée, priant pour que ma vue me joue des tours.../em/div  
div class="chap" align="justify" /div  
div class="chap" align="justify"strongFin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus :) N'hésitez pas a laisser des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^/strong/div 


	3. Ne renonces pas

**" Si tu laisses tout fuir d'entre tes mains, c'est que tu as renoncé à saisir. " Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, Citadelles.  
**

_J'ai dévalé les escaliers comme un fou, quatre à quatre. Je ne crois pas avoir couru aussi vite depuis longtemps. Mon coeur s'affole, tout s'entrechoque dans mon esprit. Je t'ai vue en sang, allongée près d'une voiture. Je n'ai pas pris le temps d'analyser la scène, d'essayer de trouver rapidement des indices visuels susceptibles de me rassurer sur ton état. Non, mon esprit s'est embrouillé. Incapable de garder mon sang froid, je me suis élancé hors d'haleine à l'extérieur de l'appartement. Les secondes s'égrainent comme des minutes, tant cet escalier me semble sans fin... En réalité, je n'ai pas mis plus de deux minutes pour arriver en bas. Et je te vois._

J'ai mal partout, j'ai du mal a garder les yeux ouverts. Une substance visqueuse me brouille la vue, coule sur mon visage, dans mon cou. Je lève la main pour tenter d'essuyer mon front, comprendre d'ou vient cette substance... Je ne suis pas dupe, je me doute de ce qu'est cette subtance, mais j'éprouve un besoin viscéral de nettoyer mon visage. Une main inconnue se saisit délicatement de la mienne, m'empêchant d'atteindre mon front.  
-"Doucement. Reste immobile, tu dois certainement avoir des fractures et tu as une vilaine blessure à la tête".  
Je reconnais cete voix immédiatement : Mick. C'est vrai, tu était làs bas, sur le trottoir en face, il y a quelques instants. J'étais bien plus près que toi, j'ai fait le choix de plonger pour sauver cet enfant. Tu n'aurais pas eu le temps d'intervenir, et je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. Je n'ai pas réfléchi plus que ça.  
_  
-"Deux fois, sugar. ça fait deux fois. Il va falloir demander à papa Saeko de revoir sérieusement les règles de sécurité en matière de voiture dans cette ville, tu ne peux pas jouer les rambos à chaque fois !"  
J'ai tenté l'humour, comme à chaque fois que je souhaite dédramatiser la situation. Tu émets un faible sourire, tu as compris. D'un signe de tête, je fais comprendre à Mick que je le relaie auprès de toi. Délicatement, je passe ma main sous ta tête et j'y glisse une couverture donnée par le père de l'enfant que tu vient de sauver. Nous échangeons un bref regard, il est bouleversé. Reconnaisant, gêné, également... Il est sûrement mortifié que son fils aie échappé à sa surveillance, et des conséquences qui en ont découlées.. Je ne lui dis rien. A quoi bon ? Cet homme à l'air épuisé. Il à certainement suffit d'un court instant pour que l'enfant trompe sa vigilence. Et puis... Tu n'aimerais pas que je m'en prenne à lui. Mick me fait savoir peu de temps après qu'une commerçante à alerté les secours. Je le remercie et concentre à nouveau toute mon attention sur toi. Mon dieu, que tu es pâle...  
J'essuie ton visage avec un mouchoir tendu par Mick, prenant soin d'éviter la vilaine plaie qui barre ton front. Mon instinct et mon expérience ont beau me souffler que tes blessures sont plus impressionnantes que graves, il n'empêche je suis mortifié de te voir ainsi. Je ne laisse rien transparaître, mais mon coeur bat à tout rompre, encore secoué de la frayeur qu'il à connu quelques minutes plus tôt. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu l'espace d'un instant, sugar. Et je dois me rendre à l'évidence : c'est une douleur que je ne pourrais pas surmonter._

J'ai dû sombrer dans l'inconscience un bon moment. Combien de temps, je ne sais pas.. Mais tu étais là, à tenter de me rassurer, tu es resté jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance. Tu me tenais la main... Et puis, le trou noir. Est-ce la fatigue ? La tension qui se relâchait grâce à ta présence, à ton aura ? Je ne saurais dire, mais j'ai perdu connaissance. Et me voila dans un lit d'hôpital. Je soupire... J'aurais préféré la clinique du doc, pas cet endroit ou toutes les chambres se ressemblent. Oh, non pas que le lieu soit triste à premier vue, bien au contraire, mais il n'a pas la chaleur de la clinique du doc. Mon épaule me fait mal, j'essaie de me redresser un peu, afin d'opter pour une posture ou je serais plus à l'aise, mais la douleur se rappelle à moi. Je grimace..

-"Attends, je vais t'aider"  
Tu es là... Paralysée par la douleur et les bandages, je n'ai pas pu balayer la pièce du regard et voir que tu étais la, tout près. Je n'avais pas senti non plus ton aura.. Preuve que je suis bien plus amochée que ce que je pensais. Tu poses ta main dans mon dos, et lentement, tu relèves mon oreiller. Puis tu te rassois.

_-"Mick et Kazue sont partis il y a quelques minutes. Ils repasseront cet après midi. Le médecin est passé tout à l'heure et ils t'ont fait une batterie d'examen. Tu as une fracture à la jambe, des ecchymoses un peu partout... Le plus important étant celui que tu as au poignet. Et tu as eu un choc à la tête. La blessure était pas très jolie mais il y a peu de points, on ne devrait pas voir grand chose... Tu vas continuer à avoir du succès auprès des clientes, ça va te donner un côté mystérieux. Pour les hommes hélas, ça ne va pas arranger ton cas.."  
Tout est sorti d'un coup, comme ça.. J'ai parlé pour meubler, pour ne pas te montrer que j'étais mal à l'aise, et encore une fois, j'ai fini sur une vacherie.. Je me maudit intérieurement de ma bêtise et de mon manque de tact. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir pendant que tu étais inconsciente, de faire le point, d'analyser ce qui venait de se passer. Et voila que je t'impose ça alors que tu viens à peine de te réveiller. Même dans ces moments là, je suis un crétin. Crétin.. le mot est faible en réalité. Un vrai connard, en fait. Je t'ai vue te décomposer à la fin de ma phrase, je crois bien, malgré ton esprit très certainement cotonneux, que tu as compris. Je viens à nouveau de te faire du mal, sugar.. Je me mettrais des baffes s'il ne s'agisait pas de faire bonne figure et de donner le change. Tu fermes les yeux. Et d'une voix certes faible, mais assurée, tu me demandes sans ménagement de sortir de ta chambre, et je m'éxécute.  
D'un pas lourd, je franchis la porte, conscient que les choses ne seront plus pareilles.._


End file.
